KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 August 2015
01:46:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:50:57 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:07:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:07:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:07:34 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:08:06 -!- TITAN4 has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:37 -!- TITAN4 has left Special:Chat. 02:08:39 -!- TITAN4 has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:55 Hi guys. im here for a sec gata make this quick! sup teen! kuru, niko,brandon 02:09:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:06 *whispers* Molecular Moisture Inversion *a mortal freezes solid* 02:13:02 wasup 02:13:40 guys my username on instagram is :TITANtheshadow and so is my KIK username. 02:13:51 Oh 02:14:01 please tell yomi and her sis, jj, tell everyone. 02:16:44 guys o3o 02:17:06 Hm? 02:19:50 Ok 02:19:58 -!- TITAN4 has left Special:Chat. 02:21:28 -!- TITAN4 has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:57 so hows yal doin 02:26:02 good 02:26:25 Pretty good thanks :3 02:27:25 *hugs niko* NIKO! 02:27:36 you are now mine o3o 02:27:38 Hi :) 02:27:52 ^3^ 02:27:53 *flies off as a dog demon* 02:28:28 ??? 02:28:34 Lol 02:29:21 -!- TITAN4 has left Special:Chat. 02:29:27 -!- TITAN4 has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:21 *Sits on top of a cloud* 02:33:56 -3- 02:35:18 "Supreme...conquest. Tell me, Sesshōmaru, have you someone to protect?" 02:36:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:43:11 -!- TITAN4 has joined Special:Chat. 02:43:24 hu? 02:45:23 Oh just quotes from Inuyasha 02:46:38 uh ok 02:46:40 -!- TITAN4 has left Special:Chat. 02:52:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:36 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:59:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:03 ...*slams head into wall* so..stupid.. 03:16:17 You ok brandon? 03:25:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:25:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:25:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 03:31:54 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:32:50 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:32:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:32:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 03:38:04 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 03:41:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:57:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:57:44 Hi Caring 12:58:24 hows it going? 12:58:58 Great 12:59:02 You? 12:59:52 im sleepy but it's to late to go bad to bed 13:03:02 Oh 13:03:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:04:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:04:04 yea so i up for the day, and yungry 13:04:08 hungry* 13:04:15 Oh I see. 13:05:40 well i don't want anyone thinking i get up early everyday cause i like sleeping till ten most days 13:06:29 understandable. 13:20:54 :) 13:24:04 (epic) 13:33:54 even here i think that smile is so creepy 13:35:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:35:57 Lol 13:36:02 (epic9) 13:36:09 (epic10) * 13:39:18 it's not funny i seriously think something is wrong with that thing 13:40:01 Okay 13:44:18 er. 13:44:37 "Supreme...conquest. Tell me, Sesshōmaru, have you someone to protect?" favorite quote ever. 13:45:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:59:11 i guess it is funny that i think that smile is so creepy 14:21:30 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 14:24:30 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 14:46:28 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 15:44:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:44:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:38 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:44:40 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:44:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:58:42 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:03:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:23:12 . 16:29:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:30:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:30:44 oh crud he he opps 16:31:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:31:29 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 16:31:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:31:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:34:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:41:13 ? 16:41:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:42:15 lag test 16:42:19 Ok better 16:42:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:42:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:42:34 . 16:43:13 hi 16:43:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:43:59 um hi (epicweave) 16:44:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:47:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:50:34 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:52:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:54:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:54:47 Glub club 16:55:35 Hi 16:56:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:56:52 wow r00d 16:59:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:34 Sneak peak of new fr genes!!!!! 16:59:45 They're amazing 17:00:03 Cool] 17:00:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:02:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:29 My nose hurts 17:02:34 Why? 17:02:39 Idk 17:03:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:04:06 Okay 17:04:28 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:38 Teen give random clothing 17:04:50 I don't understand. 17:04:59 I'm in art 17:05:24 Oh ok 17:05:49 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:05:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:05:59 Yep 17:06:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:06:29 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 17:06:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:04 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:07:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:22 "Izayoi...you must live. Live a long life. Live long and well, with Inuyasha." 17:07:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:07:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:02 Nose hrts 18:43:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:47:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:47:51 heh....the reason or at least my reason why the 360 is caleld the xbox 360 is funny 2015 08 14